degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin-Christine Friendship
The friendship between Caitlin Ryan and Christine "Spike" Nelson began before the Degrassi High TV movie, School's Out!. Friendship History Degrassi Junior High Season 2 In Eggbert, Kathleen says that pregnant student Spike is a bad example to the school and should be kicked out but Caitlin disagrees. In Censored, Caitlin overhears some angry parents wanting to kick Spike out of Degrassi. Caitlin decides to write an article about of how Spike should be aloud to stay at school. She then has her story published. However, Spike was mad at Caitlin because she didn't talked to her about it and she didn't want to be seen as a charity case just because she was pregnant. Degrassi High Season 1 In Stressed Out, Spike was seen signing Caitlin's petition to help get Ms. Avery her job at Degrassi back, showing that she forgave Caitlin about the article she wrote about her in Censored. School's Out At Simon Dexter and Alexa Pappadopolos' wedding on October 19, 1992 in School's Out!, Caitlin and Spike sit together and talk about their futures. Degrassi The Next Generation In Mother and Child Reunion, Spike and Caitlin reunite. Spike shows Caitlin the reunion website at her house. Her 12 year old daughter Emma meets Caitlin. Later at the bar, with the rest of their friends, they meet Caitlin's fiancée, Keith. However Spike believes that Caitlin can do much better. They both later attend their reunion. In White Wedding, Caitlin comforted Spike when she told her that she was pregnant. She later attended Spike's wedding. In Father Figure, Catilin attended Spike's baby shower. In Holiday, after kissing her ex-boyfriend Joey, Caitlin went to Spike for advise. Spike tells Caitlin to write her feelings in a letter and give it to Joey. Spike also looked at her mad because she could not see Baby Jack in the picture with Santa and Caitlin felt bad and said oops. In I Against I, Catilin comes over to visit Spike to cheer her up after Snake cheated on her. Caitlin, Emma, and Manny decide to throw a male stripper party for Spike. While the girls are having fun, Spike sees a male stripper that looks a lot like Snake. After the party, Spike reveals to Catilin that she still loves Snake and Catilin comforts her. Trivia *They attended Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High together from 1987 to 1991. *Caitlin wrote an article about Spike to keep her in school since some parents wanted to throw her out just because she was pregnant at 14. *Spike's daughter, Emma Nelson, shares similarities with Caitlin, with whom she is friends. *They were seen in opening credits in Seasons 3-5, with Archie Simpson and Joey Jeremiah. *Stacie Mistysyn and Amanda Stepto are good friends in real life. *In I Against I, Caitlin, Manny, and Emma decided to get Spike a male stripper party to cheer her up. *Both attended the wedding of their former classmates Simon and Alexa. *Both were cheated on by their longtime love interests: Caitlin was cheated on by Joey with Tessa Campanelli and Spike was cheated on by Snake with Ms. Hatzilakos. Coincidentally, their love interests were long-time best friends. *Both had a conflict with their ex-boyfriends: Caitlin with Claude Tanner and Spike with Shane McKay. *Spike's future husband Snake found the body of Caitlin's ex-boyfriend Claude at Degrassi High. *They both graduated in the Class of 1992. *They both made their first appearances in Kiss Me, Steph. *In School's Out!, they both attended Alexa Pappadopolos and Simon Dexter's wedding on October 19, 1992. *In I Against I, Spike described Caitlin as her best friend. *They both worked on Kevin Smith's film Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!. Although Christine appeared in the film, Caitlin was fired after she kept getting her lines wrong. *Both proposed to someone to marry them. Christine proposed to Archie Simpson (sometime before Take My Breath Away). Caitlin proposed to Joey Jeremiah in Goin' Down the Road (1). Gallery 101 Mother and Child Reunion 097.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 101.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 136.jpg 788i.PNG 89978.PNG 76876.PNG Censored1.06.jpg So! 76.png So! 78.png ffwq3wffefefew.PNG 93-lilyjak.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 098.jpg TWT08.jpg spike-caitlin2.png Gdtr0194.JPG Gdtr0193.JPG Spike-caitlin (1).png Lucy-caitlin-spike.png Caitlin-spike.png Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:DJH Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2